


At Work

by elirwen



Series: Buckle 'verse [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheeky Merlin, Established Relationship, M/M, Office Sex, Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin surprises Arthur by visiting him at work. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Work

Arthur is finishing a report for his father when Merlin strides in. 

“Hey,” he says, turns Arthur's chair, sits down in his lap and kisses him.

“How's your day?” he asks.

“It just got better,” Arthur says with a smile. “Why aren't you at work?”

“My afternoon class got cancelled. They're on a field trip to museum. Do you have time for me?”

“Let me finish this report. It's only a paragraph or two and then I can take a break.”

“Okay,” Merlin says and gets off Arthur's lap. 

Arthur quickly types the last few lines while Merlin looks out the window at the city below.

“Done,” Arthur calls out, hitting send on his e-mail to Uther. “Now, for the break...” he continues, turning in his chair towards Merlin. 

Merlin moves to stand behind him and massages his shoulders and neck, slowly working the tension out of the muscles. Arthur sighs contentedly. 

Satisfied with his work, Merlin circles the chair, spreads Arthur's legs and kneels between them. 

“I'll just let Becky know to not let anyone in,” Arthur says, reaching for the phone, but Merlin stops him.

“She already knows.”

“Mmmm, good,” Arthur says and bends down for an unhurried kiss.

Merlin’s hands are roaming over Arthur's thighs and up along his sides, eliciting more appreciative noises from Arthur.

The phone on Arthur’s desk starts buzzing but they ignore it the first and second time it happens.

But then it starts ringing again and Arthur snaps, picking the phone and growling, “what?”

He listens for a moment.

“Oh, right. Just give me a minute. I'll call you back,” he says.

“Father's outside,” Arthur states after ending the call. 

Merlin crawls under Arthur's desk.

“What are you doing?”

“Not in a mood for your father.”

“Don't be stupid, Merlin.”

“I'm not getting out of here,” Merlin says stubbornly.

“What can I do with you,” Arthur sighs, knowing very well that he won’t win this battle.

He picks up the phone.

“Let him in.”

He stands up as Uther enters the room.

“Father.”

“Arthur.”

“What brings you here?” Arthur asks after Uther sits down. “Was anything wrong with the report?”

“No, it was perfectly fine.”

Arthur feels Merlin's hand on his knee and tenses. 

“How's Merlin?” Uther asks.

Merlin is snaking his hand toward Arthur's groin. Arthur squirms in his seat. 

“He's fine,” Arthur answers.

Merlin’s hand is rubbing circles over Arthur's crotch, Arthur's cock stiffening embarrassingly fast. 

“I'm glad to hear that,” Uther says and studies Arthur for a second. “Are you alright? You look a bit flushed.”

“It's just a bit hot in here,” Arthur says, loosening his tie.

Thankfully, Uther doesn't question him any further.

“To the point. I’m here to invite you and Merlin to the dinner tomorrow. Morgana and Leon have already confirmed their attendance.”

“I'll have to ask Merlin but I think that won't be a problem.”

Merlin squeezes his cock through his trousers and Arthur bites his lip to stop himself from moaning. 

“Are you sure you're okay?”

“Yeah, it's nothing.”

“If you say so,” Uther answers, not looking convinced. “I'll be going then.”

He stands up and Arthur follows suit, shielding the obvious tent in his trousers by a folder as casually as possible. 

“See you tomorrow,” Uther says and Arthur nods his goodbye. 

He collapses in his chair the moment the door fall shut behind Uther.

“You bastard,” he says to Merlin who is grinning at him as he crawls from under the desk.

“What can I say? I couldn't resist,” Merlin says and starts unbuckling Arthur's belt. 

He pulls Arthur's cock out and licks the head. 

“Tease,” Arthur grumbles. 

Merlin licks three more times before finally engulfing the whole length in his mouth. Arthur tosses his head back and grips the armrests. Merlin is nothing but efficient at his task, applying all the dirty tricks he knows. 

Arthur moans and resists the urge to thrust up. Merlin hums his approval and speeds up his movements, adding his hand to the mix, playing with Arthur’s balls. It’s too much to handle and Arthur needs some measure of control. He puts his hand on the top of Merlin's head to hold him in place and begins shallow thrusts. Merlin's humming only grows louder. 

“I'm close,” Arthur breathes out and prepares himself for the shock of orgasm but Merlin has other idea. He pulls off and wraps his fingers around the base of Arthur's cock. 

“Not yet,” he says. “I have a plan.”

“Then get on with it. Fast,” Arthur commands. 

Merlin shrugs off his trousers and bends over the table, the end of a buttplug visible in his hole. He looks over his shoulder.

“Come on. Take me,” he says. 

Arthur watches the way Merlin's hole spasms around the toy. He gets up and runs his thumb over the stretched flesh. Merlin presses into his touch. 

Kneeling down, Arthur licks Merlin’s rim. He pulls the plug out, replacing it with his fingers, grazing against Merlin's prostate. 

Merlin leans more heavily on the table, his breath quickening.

“You're so wet and open for me.”

“I had it in since morning,” Merlin pants. “I wanted it to be you.”

“You've been naughty,” Arthur says, standing up and bending over to kiss Merlin's neck. “I'm not sure I should give you what you want.”

“Now who’s the tease?”

“You’re lucky I can’t resist you,” Arthur says and sucks on Merlin’s earlobe.

“Fuck me,” Merlin gasps and then again when Arthur pushes in. 

He sets a slow pace, making Merlin wriggle under him in frustration.

“Faster,” Merlin orders.

Arthur withdraws instead and sits in the chair, pulling Merlin on his lap, lowering him on his cock. He helps him move, gripping his hips hard. Soon he’s just holding Merlin to his chest, jerking up into Merlin's welcoming heat and kisses him to stop the flow of pleas falling from Merlin's lips. 

He takes Merlin's cock in hand, Merlin's head falling on Arthur’s shoulder. 

“I'm gonna come,” Merlin warns and Arthur swipes his hand over the head of his cock, stroking harder.

Merlin comes, grinding himself onto Arthur’s cock while pressing into his strokes to prolong the sensation. His cum lands all over his shirt and Arthur's trousers. 

Arthur doesn’t stop moving, chasing after his own orgasm. He buries his face in Merlin's neck, breathing him in.

“I want your come in me so I can put the plug in, go back home and wait for you to fuck me again,” Merlin whispers and it’s enough to drag Arthur over the edge.

Neither one of them moves for several minutes, both catching their breath.

“When are you coming home?” Merlin asks.

“I think I'll make it before seven.”

“You work too much,” Merlin complains and takes hold of Arthur's hand that rests on his stomach, playing with his fingers and tickling his palm.

“What would you say about a vacation? Europe or maybe something exotic. You choose.” 

“I'd like that,” he kisses Arthur's palm and lets himself be pulled tighter into Arthur's embrace. 

“I should go or you'll come home late again.”

He slides off Arthur’s cock and slips the plug in. 

“Fuck,” Arthur curses. “You were serious.”

Merlin grins at him while dressing, Arthur still sprawled in his chair.

“You're hopeless,” Merlin says when he’s presentable again, cleans Arthur with tissues and tucks him in. “You might want to wash the stains from the trousers.”

“I have a spare pair.”

“Such a boy scout,” Merlin says, straightens his tie and tries to tame his hair, but Arthur bats his hand away and stands up.

“Go or I'll jump you again.”

Merlin kisses him goodbye and dances out of his office.


End file.
